


Have Fun Tonight

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Grahamprice, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Chloe Price is bored at the party. So, she ditches the Easter party and wants to do something fun with a nerd, Warren Graham. Grahamprice one-shot. (I love this ship along with Grahamfield. Eventually, more Grahampricefield)





	Have Fun Tonight

Having Fun Tonight

On the easter party, a blue-head punk feels bored as there is no one talked to. She takes out the phone and checks the time. 

“It’s 9:00 PM. This party suck anyway. I bet that I could visit someone… for fun. Yes, perfect. I know who,” Chloe uttered, holding her phone.

She decided to text a somewhat nerd, Warren Graham. Warren never likes a party that has alcohol and drug. Anyway, Chloe texted him.

Chloe: Hey, Warren. Are you busy?

She waiting for the response while outside the party. It’s didn’t take too long to get feedback. She received a text from Warren.

Warren: Not really. I’m free. Why?

She smirked

Chloe: Is it okay if you go to your place? I want to do something fun tonight. Are you up for it? 

Warren: Sure. Why not. 

She began to leave from “boring” party, walking to Blackwell. 

“Tonight, I’m going to Warren’s room. The good things that I got two beers for me and Warren. He may be a nerd, but he is hella cute and geek at the same time. Hopefully, we better not playing a video game like the last time. He always beat me in Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter which I get bored easily,” Chloe uttered, rolled her eyes.

In the dorm, Warren was doing some studying for his math test. He is somehow stress, but the good thing that he invited Chloe to have some company and try to relax. 

He then used the remote to turn the TV and pick some movies. He couldn’t think about the movie, but he ended up picking “Night Of The Lepus.” 

Warren really loves old horror movies from the ’60s, ’70s, and ‘80s. So, the movie is from the ’70s. “Ah, Yes. Since it’s easter, let’s watch some horror movie about giant rabbits killing and eat people.”

*Window Knocked*

He heard some window knocked and pause the movie, then opened the window and let Chloe in. 

“Hey, Warren,” Chloe greeted, hugged him.

“Hey, Chloe. I thought you are having a party or something,” Warren says and break the hug.

“The party suck. I wish you to come to the party, but no. You have to study,” Chloe sarcastic, crossed her arms. 

Well, Sorry,” Warren laughed.” I think I’m done with studying now. I’m watching a movie right now. Care to join?” 

“Well, what the hell,” Chloe accepted.”Oh, I got some beer.” 

She gave one can of beer to Warren and other is she keep. However, Warren never liked to drink beer. He stared at the can that he holding, looked zone-out. Then, Chloe noticed it. 

“Dude, are you going to drink it,” Chloe asked. 

Warren began to focus and place the can in the table. “Well, not really. I don’t drink at all.” 

“Aww, really? Come on, please…..,” Chloe asked, faked whining. 

“No, Chloe. Don’t give me that puppy eyes of yours,” Warren said. 

Chloe doesn’t normally do puppy eyes, but with Warren…. It is a secret weapon as he attracted to her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn’t resist her looked as he thought that she looked cute. 

So, She currently does the puppy eyes which it took her 5 seconds to convinced him to drink. 

“Okay, this is so unfair that she doing her puppy eyes. She trying to force me, but with her…. She is so darn cute when I see her beautiful eyes…. I guess… ugh…. Fuck it. I’ll do it,” Warren uttered.

“Okay, Chloe. You got me. I’ll drink it,” Warren sigh, grab the can.

Chloe laughing and knew that her puppy would be Warren’s weakness. 

Warren began to open the can and take a little sip. “There. Happy?” 

Chloe smiled and dare him. “Come on, Warren. I want you to drink the whole thing.” 

Warren’s eyes-widen, can’t believe it that he has to drink the whole damn beer. So, he takes a big sip even through that he couldn’t get used the taste. After the first time drinking beer, Chloe slapped her hands as she was impressed him. 

Warren chuckled,” That’s one hell of beer… How can you like the taste.” 

“I don’t know. I just... I like it,” Chloe smiled.

Warren did not regret it, but at least it was worth of try At the same time, he feels that it is fun as well. So, he glad that Chloe is here to just have fun.

They then watch the movie together, but Chloe was confused about the movie. she never saw about giant rabbit killing and eating people.

“Damn, Warren really loves those old movies. At least, it’s better than playing video games with him. It’s very cute that he show me his…. Gaming skills,” Chloe couldn’t help it but, smile at him.

After the movie finished, Chloe smirked when Warren turned off the TV. She lightly kisses him in the cheek. 

He smiled as enjoying her kiss. When he turned his head at her, she began to kiss him passionately. When she sits in his laps, she wrapped her arm around his neck, while he wrapped her lower back. Then, they broke the kiss.

“Warren, let’s have some fun,” Chloe smirked.

“Agreed,” Warren smiled.

He carries her and kissing at the same time. “Whoa, Warren. Do you work out or something,” Chloe laughed.

“Well, it just my Physical Educat-” Chloe kissed him before he saying the last word as she didn’t want to hear some boring school stuff.

Warren put her in the bed and began to make out. He looks at her body and kisses her neck as she moaned. 

“Wait, Warren. Let me get something in my pocket,” Chloe whispered, before taking out of a condom.

He began to blush. 

“You can’t be serious,” Warren asked. “Are we sure…”  
“Hey, no question. We just a having a little fun,” Chloe smiled.

The two began to make out passionately, removed their clothes including their underwears. Once they enjoyed their night, they broke the kiss.

“Warren, I don't normally say this much, but I love you,” Chloe said.

“Well, I love you too,” Warren said.

They began their love…. 

The End


End file.
